<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One (1) Kiss by Atol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694031">One (1) Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol'>Atol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Transphobia, Jumping to Conclusions, Love Confessions, Miscommunication, Other, i said DONT LOOK AT ME, im projecting dont look at me, im queer what do you want from me, one (1) virtual kiss, skeppy turns red a little too much but like again im projecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Discord made me do it. I have no excuse. I'm just projecting really hard, like see watch this *Vibrates and poofs out of existence*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One (1) Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skeppy picked at her nails nervously as she waited for Bad to log onto the call. No streams today, no recordings, just a video call between the two of them to talk. Skeppy had been edge all day in anticipation after getting up to an earlier than all together necessary alarm. She had spent more time in the shower scrubbing herself raw and then sitting on her bed in a towel in a daze then she was willing to admit. Staring at and attempting to will the clock to tick faster.</p><p>Bad had told her that he wanted to talk, and she had done the same almost at the same instant. It had been awkward to say the least.</p><p>"Skepp-"</p><p>"Hey Ba-"</p><p>A moment of silence as they both stopped and waited for the other to continue.</p><p>A nervous laugh and giggle.</p><p>"I wanted-"</p><p>"Do you think we could-"</p><p>"Okay no! You talk, what are you trying to say, Bad?"</p><p>More silence that had Skeppy wobbling on the mental tight line she was balanced on.</p><p>"...Bad?"</p><p>"Sorry! I... Skeppy I want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for a bit. I..." He grumbles a lowly that had Skeppy pressing the headphones closer to her ears. "I don't have the time to really go into right this second, but do you have a free day? A chunk of time I could steal?"</p><p>Already stole my heart, what's some time to add to it?</p><p>"Of course. We could do it tomorrow? I sort of kind of have some things I wanted to tell you, too." Skeppy stumbled out.</p><p>"Of course! Okay, I have to go walk Rat and settle in for the night, I'll talk to you tomorrow Skeppy!" And he was gone too quick for Skeppy to even reply.</p><p>So now she sat here, and realized that she wasn't sure what she should lead with. Probably the gender part, because she wasn't sure how well she would manage if she confessed her feelings and then Bad turned out to not want a weird semi-sort-of-girl-sort-of-nothing-mess that she felt like. The internet supplied the word Demi-girl, and it seemed to fit if not feel a little too clean, too organized to match her own thoughts on the matter. Regardless.</p><p>If Bad ended up only liking boys, then well, it was better to save the feelings part of this until afterwards. No use breaking her own heart because she jumped the gun, as it were.</p><p>So she was dressed, and had probably ran her fingers through her hair enough to make it look like she hadn't even bothered with her shower, nice, nice.</p><p>The sound of the call coming through had her scrambling to answer, face slightly out of frame while she tried to will the blush she just knew was bright across her features as Bad's face came into view.</p><p>"Hi Skeppy!"</p><p>"Hi Baaaad." Was her answer, to try and stall long enough to be somewhat less red before swinging her face back into view of the cam, waving her sweater paws at him to try and keep hiding for a scant few more seconds.</p><p>For a moment, just a moment, she let herself just smile goofily at the video on her screen. Bad really was just a very pretty person and she couldn't find it in herself to be jealous about it. His eyes too clear and practically shining with enthusiasm, it was enough to send her into cardiac arrest and she laughed nervously as she snapped back to attention.</p><p>“You didn't hear a word I just said, did you 'Geppy?” Bad asked, with a tone that said he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...No?” She tried, playing it on the safe side and not fibbing on that one.</p><p>“Skeppy...” Bad sighed as if disappointed, but his smile said otherwise.</p><p>“Forget me spacing, what did you want to talk about?” Skeppy said, trying to keep the ball moving before she lost any confidence in herself to make her own confession. </p><p>“I... oh my goodness this is hard. I'm trying to think of the words to say, how to do it.” Bad said, fidgeted on his end of the screen. </p><p>The worried movements go on long enough and he just mutters, opening his mouth to speak before it clicks shut that Skeppy lost her cool, just a little. Just a lot.</p><p>“Okay well! I. Have. Things to tell you! Many things! Actually, so I'll just go first.” She bowls forwards.</p><p>Bad's slight panic as she practically shouts unnoticed as she takes in a deep breath and talks all at once. </p><p>“So I'm a girl! Well-not, not really. I'm sort of a girl, can you not be a girl but not, like left girl none beef? Haha, but no like I mean it, I'm not a boy, and I want to say I *am* a girl but I'm not fully there, like half step girl, if there was a line I only have like my left leg in, yanno? Man that doesn't make any sense oh man I sound like a idiot don't I?” She runs out of air and looks everywhere but at her screen, too scared suddenly to see what could be waiting there for her. </p><p>Would he be disgusted? She doubted it, logically Bad was the last person to judge her for this sort of thing, he was too nice, too sweet to be like that but at the same time a deep hurting part of her was worried that he would be. That his eyes would have a hard glint to them as Bad looked at her like she was some sort of freak. So she gulped, and set her eyes on her keyboard, and waited, curling in on herself as she did so. </p><p>“...Bad? Please say something...” She whispered.</p><p>The seconds stretched on longer, and longer, and all she could hear was her own breathing and she finally looked up from under her lashes at her screen. </p><p>Her breath catches in her throat, and she's pinned in place by Bad's gaze. It wasn't what she had feared, far from it. It was such a warm, loving gaze that she could feel heat lick at her gut and she just *knew* that she was burning a brighter red than she had ever been willing to be caught with on screen. She distantly wondered if it was going to mess with her cameras white color balance before being snapped back to attention as Bad spoke. </p><p>“Oh Skeppy...You're beautiful.” He breathed, and it was around that time that Skeppy.exe stop and stalled completely. “Thank you for telling me, for trusting me with something so big like that-” </p><p>He was building up for something but she wasn't going to be able to wait a second later. First cat out the bag, time to let the dogs out as well. </p><p>“Also I love you, like a lot so much it kind of makes me stupid, so will you be my boyfriend?” She felt her lips shape the words long before her brain caught up to what she just said.</p><p>Wide eyes stared at the screen in shock, and the baffled and surprised look on Bad's face was not giving her a lot of confidence in that moment. </p><p>She watches with a tension running through her body as Bad's look turns thoughtful, with a wry smile.</p><p>“That actually sort of has to do with what I wanted to talk to you about. I ah, I actually wanted to tell you, uhm... Goodness, no, I ah, hmmm. How do I say this...” Bad starts it calmly enough, but starts to stutter about halfway through, and looks at Skeppy sheepishly, a soft blush on his face.</p><p>It takes her a moment but she makes a connection, from what *she* feels is from point A to point B and it's like the world just rolled out under her feet and her stomach is in her throat and she feels the tears, can notice how blurry everything is in a detached way, as her blush is chased off by the ruddy complexion of someone about to burst into sobs. </p><p>It feels like it would be obvious that Bad would *not* jump on the chance of dating her, no matter what she had hoped. No matter the piles of evidence in her memories of all the times they had flirted or stayed up too late with each other talking about everything and nothing all at once, arguing over things that don't matter just as an excuse to keep talking to each other. </p><p>*He probably already has a girlfriend. A real one, not some halfway weirdo like me.*</p><p>She feels a laugh force itself up her throat and she almost chokes on it. It's a broken sound that's a little too loud. </p><p>*Something it has in common with me.*</p><p>“For-forget about it, forget I said anything, I shouldn't have- I'm sorry I don't know why I just did that, you probably already have like a real prop-proper girlfriend like what am I saying, even if you didn't why would you want to date *me*.” She said through her tears as she started to click at programs and try and shut her computer down and just run away from this mess she got herself into.</p><p>She felt too raw, like every inch of her skin was being flayed open and she couldn't handle it, she clapped one hand over her mouth and ducked down out of sight of her camera and just tried to steady her breathing for a moment. Just enough to be able to click out of this nightmare without missing the button again.</p><p>She calms down enough to realize that her stupid sobbing isn't the only thing going on and looks up blearily from behind one arm covering her face to peer back at the screen. </p><p>“-eppy! Skeppy please, please listen to me, that came out really badly. 'Geppy... 'Geppy look at me, please, sweetheart please.”</p><p>She sniffles and hides behind the now tear stained sweater paws and watches the screen warily, not willing to let herself get her hopes up, even as her entire being thrums at the pet name. </p><p>He looks much more calm, more assured and she hates herself just a little when she feels that same soft lick of flame in her stomach. Her eyes skate away from his and she only glances back at him at the soft noise he makes when she does so. </p><p>“Oh Skeppy, Skeppy I love you too, I love you so much, princess. I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't I was just scared. I'm so sorry I let you doubt that.” He says, distress clear on his features whenever Skeppy gets enough nerves to peer at him again. “I'm just blown away because you are so brave, so much more brave than I am, sweetheart.” </p><p>“What do you even mean, Bad?” Skeppy managed to say softly, fighting the hope rising in her chest. </p><p>Bad takes in a breath and just looks at Skeppy with an unreadable face, long enough that she starts to shift in her seat, unsure of what to do under the gaze that felt like it burnt a hole straight through her. </p><p>“I'm non-binary. I ah, I don't mind he/him but I don't, I don't like gendered terms like boyfriend so, I. I don't want to be your boyfriend.” He says but rushes forward when she gasps wetly. “But I do want to be with you. So terribly badly, Skeppy please, believe me I want to be with you, just, just as your partner, instead of your boyfriend...” </p><p>Skeppy blinks away the rest of her tears, and just. Stares at the screen for a moment before she lets out a peal of laughter, head thrown back and her entire body shaking from the force of it. </p><p>“BAD YOU DID NOT JUST-BAD!!!!” She practically screams, turning colors from lack of oxygen at this point. “Bad, Bad, Bad! Bad! WHY ARE WE LIKE THIS?!?” </p><p>She can hear him laughing from his side too, his soft snickering laughter that she always aimed to coax out of him leaving her more breathless than ever. </p><p>The silence after she stopped cackling was comfortable. Leagues and above the tension that had finally left her body. She looked at him, them? Bad said he didn't mind it, but she would have to try and get a proper answer out of him later. Now was not the time, now she just smiled at him and watches the blush cross his face with some level of satisfaction. </p><p>“I love you, Bad.” She said. </p><p>“I love you too. So much.” He responded, returning her grin with a lopsided smile of his own. </p><p>An impulse, she would blame it on an impulse later and any time he brought it up in the future, but she would deny it to the ends of the earth to anyone else that caught wind of it.</p><p>She felt her lips twist into a smirk and before Bad could say anything she blew him a kiss. The smirk quickly dropped and was taken over by confusion and rapidly changed to being flustered as the little shit put his hand up and 'caught' it and pressed it to his own lips. </p><p>The bastard had the audacity to laugh as she sputtered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>